


Clipped Wings

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Dean Winchester, Angel Mating, Angel Wings, Bottom Dean, Breeding, Captivity, Knotting, M/M, Master/Pet, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Season, Mini Angels are Known, Mpreg, Nesting, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Owner Sam, Pet Dean, Pocket Sized Angels, Rough Sex, Sad Dean, Size Difference, Temporary Bonds, Temporary Mating Bond, Tiny Angel Castiel, Tiny Angel Dean, Tiny Angels in Captivity, Top Castiel, Wings, angels as pets, clipped wings, past castiel/angel(s), past dean/angel(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 17:58:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: From his vantage point Dean could see a large rabbit in the yard and then he noticed the birds flying around. The sight of them spreading their wings and taking flight had his own wings drooping. His wings were clipped and altered.He would never fly again.





	Clipped Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt.
> 
> To give some kind of idea Dean and Castiel are both pocket sized angels. In this particular world these pocket sized angels belong in the wild but humans often catch/capture/breed them to be pets and companions.

Dean’s wings twitched as he looked over at the human he’d been given to. Sam was resting in a chair with a book open, a small smile tugging at his lips, before he was turning a page and continuing on. The tiny angel sighed as he dropped down to sit on the edge of the window before turning to stare outside.

From his vantage point Dean could see a large rabbit in the yard and then he noticed the birds flying around. The sight of them spreading their wings and taking flight had his own wings drooping. His wings were clipped and altered.

He would never fly again.

At the urging of the human who had given him to Sam his new human had immediately taken him to a specialist to ensure he couldn’t fly away or get lost. Dean desperately wished to fly again. He missed the feeling and freedom of it. Despite how much he cared for Sam that was the one thing he disliked about the human he’d been gifted to.

The immediacy in which Sam had ensured he could not leave or ever fly again.

Slowly he moved closer to the window and pressed his small hands against the glass before resting his forehead against it. Birds darted through the air, wind catching their wings and allowing them to _fly_.

“I wish I could fly.” At this point he was resigned to his fate. It didn’t matter that it had been months since he’d come to live here the damage was done and time didn’t heal what had been done to his wings.

Dean’s eyes tracked the birds’ movements and longing filled him as he recalled flying.

It was mating season, he could feel it even in captivity, and he knew other angels would be darting through the air, leading chases or chasing potential breeding partners while he was confined to a house as a human’s pet.

The humans who had caught him when he was barely past being a fledgling had placed him in small enclosures with others during mating seasons to breed him, the process occurring each mating season without fail, until he’d been purchased and given to Sam as a gift.

Dean stayed in that same position until Sam stood up and came over to collect him. “Come on, Dean.” the human’s voice was warm with affection and Dean relaxed in Sam’s palm before his eyes flicked towards the window once more to see a bird perching on the other side of the glass.

He barely caught the movement of the bird at the window before Sam had taken him out of the room and they were moving into the kitchen. His human always took him in the kitchen when he cooked and let Dean watch from the safety of his shoulder.

Sometimes Dean tugged on Sam’s long hair and smirked to himself when it earned a startled sound. It was one of the few ways he could amuse himself since he’d been permanently grounded. At least that’s what the man Sam had taken to him had assured his human.

Though he preferred getting to ride in the car, wind whipping past and through his wings, as Sam let him listen to music and sing along. He’d caught the human laughing softly at him when Dean glanced over to see why Sam’s body was shaking.

Today was no different in their typical routine as Dean watched Sam making some kind of pasta that Dean was entirely uninterested in. Dean didn’t have to eat but sometimes he enjoyed nibbling on something Sam had set out for him.

“See anything interesting outside of the window today?” Sam asked as his hands moved over the ingredients. Dean watched as Sam moved easily, knowingly, gathering ingredients he wanted to use and pausing only briefly to consider the next step.

“Birds.” Dean spoke after a minute as he settled down on Sam’s shoulder and watched with hooded eyes, lazy and relaxed on his perch, while the human continued moving about.

“There are quite a few of them.” Sam agreed clearly not quite sure how to deal with the simple response. Sometimes Dean wasn’t very talkative and he always tried to give the little angel his space.

“Can we go for a drive tomorrow?” Dean asked after a moment, watching the water starting to boil. Sam hummed a sound of agreement, mixing seasonings in a pot, while Dean continued to watch the bubbling water.

They continued through the day until it ended with Dean perched on the window as Sam slept. That was how the human found him in the morning. Dean’s tawny wings were tucked around his body as he lightly dozed in the morning light.

“Oh Dean.” Sam murmured as he left the room and went about getting around for the day.

He moved through the house and opened the door to go on his usual morning run. The human didn’t notice the tiny angel sneaking past him as he shut the door behind him and locked it before taking off down his drive.

* * *

While the human was off running, a small black winged angel glanced around the home in curiosity and intent. Castiel’s eyes took in everything before he was flying in the direction of where he could scent another angel though the other angel seemed strongly of humans and sadness instead of the usual pheromones present during mating season.

When he finally reached his destination, Castiel could see the other angel sunning himself on a windowsill, wings practically glowing in the light, as Castiel smiled and dropped down on to the window.

Castiel had been watching the pretty tawny winged angel from outside and he had known he wanted to mate the other angel. It was very clear to him that this angel would make a good mating partner and now he had to see if the other angel was interested.

It was hard to tell when the angel wasn’t participating in the initial mating season flight.

Most would simply chase after a potential mating partner during mating season, breeding together, before separating until the next and some nested together until the fledglings were born. Then those particular angels would separate until another mating season brought them together or they chose a different mating partner.

He thought the tawny winged angel would be perfect for him, past mating seasons offering him plenty of angels to mate and breed, but none had caught his attention quite like this one and Castiel had originally been intent on joining in with the other angels until he’d seen this one.

Slowly he approached and pressed his palm against soft feathers. They were warm and smooth as the other angel woke up with a stretch. Freckled cheeks were lightly flushed from the warmth of the sun and his hair was slightly wild from sleep.

This close Castiel could see the damage that had been done to his potential mating partner’s wings.

Someone had clipped them and had gone far enough to permanently alter them to prevent flight. The wings seemed to have been shortened and cut in such a way that Castiel knew this angel would never be able to take flight again. It explained why the tawny winged angel wasn’t participating in mating season flights.

He was unable to fly.

A frown stole over Castiel’s features as he stepped close and ran his fingers over the wings. The whole time the other angel watched him silently with slight hesitation, curiosity and interest. Castiel could still smell the lingering scent of sadness, the scent of human saturated the pretty angel, and the scent of a viable mating partner filled his senses this close.

It wasn’t as potent as most angels during mating season but it was still noticeable this close.

“How did you get in here?” the voice was lower, curious and slightly suspicious. Castiel smiled at hearing the other angel’s voice and hoped that captivity hadn’t injured the other angel’s spirit. He’d heard stories about the cruelties humans inflicted upon captured miniature angels. “Did someone give you to Sammy?” green eyes flicked over his wings, frowning and furrowing his brow, before they darted back up to stare at Castiel’s face in mild confusion. “Your wings are fine…”

“Who is Sammy?” Castiel asked as he cocked his head to the side and regarded the other angel’s features. He didn’t address the wing comment. Castiel knew it would be a sore subject, the ability to fly having been stolen so horribly.

“My human. The one I was given to.” Dean furrowed his brow further and looked like he was trying to figure something out, “Didn’t he tell you who he was? That’s what he did with me. Sam told me who he was, that I was given to him as a gift and he was going to take care of me. Then he took me to be examined and when I woke up I couldn’t fly.”

“No. I wasn’t given to a human.” Castiel moved closer, “Is that why they hurt your wings?” he took in the damage again, the smaller wings of a receptive angel even smaller than usual, and felt a pang of sorrow at the other angel’s horrible loss. The question was out before he could stop it but Castiel wanted to know what had happened.

Now Dean was picking at his clothes, clearly debating on how to continue even as shame flooded his scent, before Dean glanced up. Castiel could see how self-conscious he appeared about his wings, the wings twitching and shifting restlessly, and almost immediately Castiel felt guilty for his question. This was the angel he wanted to breed this mating season and he’d practically insulted his wings. “They changed my wings so I couldn’t fly away.” then Dean was changing the subject and shoving aside the pain the admittance had obviously caused him, “Why are you here?”

“I want you.” Castiel stated bluntly, “I want to claim and breed you for the mating season.” his wings puffed out and spread out to show their undersides to the other angel. Castiel knew he was a good mating partner choice. He’d mated and bred plenty of other angels since he’d matured years ago. And he was more than willing to provide whatever his mating partner needed until their fledglings were birthed.

Castiel fully intended to provide a good nest for Dean to rest in after he’d been bred and he would make sure to provide anything Dean needed until he birthed their fledglings. He _always_ made sure to provide for the angel or angels he bred during mating season.

It was something that made him a good mating season partner and had other angels actively trying to entice him into breeding them.

His black wings were sleek, larger than Dean’s own and Castiel knew the tawny winged angel could see they were immaculate wings. They were beautiful, they needed to be in order to help him entice potential breeding partners, and after a few seconds of staring the other angel was reaching out to brush his fingers along them.

Castiel knew that Dean was fully aware of the major difference in their wings. He could fly freely and Dean couldn’t.

“You want me? For the mating season? Not an angel who can give you a good chase?”

“Yes. I made a nest for you while you carry my fledglings.” Castiel sounded proud and Dean stared at him with interest, “I made you a home if you’ll accept me as your breeding partner.” now Castiel stepped closer and looked at Dean.

They couldn’t do the typical mating flight and catch, knotting in the air, because of the other angel’s damaged wings. Castiel figured he’d make it up as they went and there was nothing wrong with mating when already on the ground. Most angels who sought multiple breeding partners would often couple with an angel already grounded from the initial flight and catch. Sometimes an angel capable of carrying fledglings would remain in their initial position, after the first knot, while angels attempted to breed them right there.

“Can I breed you? Can I take you back to my nest for the season?”

The slightly smaller winged angel stared at him where Castiel stood waiting in front of Dean. Castiel knew the other angel could see the bright flashes in his grace and his good intentions, as he gained his feet and took a considering step forward.

He didn’t know that Dean had given up any hope of having a mate or a breeding partner unless Sam selected on for him but now Castiel stood in front of him offering to breed for the season. “What’s your name?”

“Castiel.”

“Dean.” Dean answered and smiled as his wings showed his interest in mating, “Yes.” it was the only agreement Castiel needed before he was pressing the other angel down while his wings arched up above them in a display of dominance.

He pressed against Dean, the two of them pulling off their clothes, before they let their mating instincts guide them. That was how Dean found himself on his belly on the windowsill, hips raised and ass offered for mounting, while Castiel pressed inside Dean’s slick hole. Seconds after Castiel had sunk in until he was balls deep he started rapidly fucking forward.

Soft little moans and gasps escaped as Castiel’s warm wings settled over Dean’s wings which had lowered in submission.

It was warm and perfect as Dean pushed himself back into Castiel. “You’re so beautiful.” Castiel gripped onto Dean and moaned lowly as he felt the other angel tight around him, slick and warm, as his hips rapidly snapped forward. Dean’s slightly smaller form, one of the signals that he could carry fledglings, rocked forward at the force behind each thrust.

Pleasure, warm and bright, flashed through him as Castiel kept pounding forward while he sought his first knot of this mating season. His cheeks flushed, his wings trembled and his breathing hitched, as his pace turned rougher the closer he came to knotting. Underneath him Dean moaned and cried out when Castiel finally locked them together with a low snarl of pleasure.

Castiel’s hand closed down on Dean as he claimed Dean as his partner for the season, a temporary bond forming between them, as he released his first load into the pliant angel underneath him.

He could feel Dean all around him, inner muscles greedily milking his knot, as he nuzzled against his new breeding partner’s neck while he came inside Dean in thick, hot ropes of come. Castiel ground up him against Dean’s round ass even as he felt Dean’s own orgasm rush through him while they stayed locked together on the window.

Dean’s hole remained tight and locked down on his knot, coaxing and greedy, as Castiel’s come coated Dean’s insides repeatedly.

Their wings meshed together and Dean remained limp under him until they could separate after his knot shrunk. The two of them remained touching and pressed close, Dean’s wings brushing the underside of Castiel’s, until Castiel was pulling back and his softening cock slipped from Dean’s now sloppy hole.

His release and slick leaked lazily from Dean’s small, gaping hole and the thick scent of mating filled the air. This would be the first breeding attempt of many and Castiel was confident in his ability to properly and successfully breed Dean by the end of the season.

“Do you want to go to our nest?” he asked while Dean looked at his slightly flushed cheeks. Castiel knew that Dean could see affection and care in his eyes when Dean grinned in response.

This wasn’t a conventional breeding, far from the normal mating season, but with the temporary bond that tied them together as breeding partners Dean would know all he needed about Castiel. He would know of Castiel watching him and working so hard to build a good nest in a safe place near other angels in the nearby woods. Dean would know of Castiel’s good intentions and Castiel knew all of Dean’s. “I can’t fly.” Dean mumbled, dejected and defeated at his inability to fly, as his wings slumped.

“I’ll help.” came the prompt response as Castiel’s arms locked around Dean and soon the tawny winged angel’s feet lifted off the window as Castiel flew them from Sam’s bedroom back towards the living room. He pressed Dean against the wall near the door so they could wait until the human opened the door.

Castiel had thought about how to get Dean from the house, to his nest, so they could continue mating for the season and Dean could rest in his nest until he could birth their fledglings.

When Sam finally came back Castiel grabbed onto Dean again and launched them through the opening of the door so he could start flying Dean towards his nest. It would be a safe, warm place for breeding and for Dean while their fledglings grew inside of him.

It would be up to Dean if he remained nearby in a nest of his own, a potential breeding partner for Castiel in future mating seasons or if Dean would seek another angel to breed him in the future. Regardless of those future choices Castiel would make sure to keep Dean safe, protected and warm until then.

In the current mating season Dean was his breeding partner.

Through the temporary bond he could feel the slight pain of guilt that Dean felt as he glanced back at the house of his human but the warmth coming from Castiel, the care thrumming through the temporary bond, had him looking away and relaxing in Castiel’s hold as they moved into the nearby trees.

Castiel easily flew them towards the nest he’d built for his season near where other angels were attempting to breed. He set Dean down and within minutes he was slipping his hard cock back inside Dean’s wet hole for another round of breeding.

His hips rapidly pistoned forward, drawing out pleasured sounds from Dean, as Castiel grunted and fucked forward in his quest for his second knot. Castiel was determined to see Dean bred up by the end of the season.

**Author's Note:**

> I know you all love the angel fics and the fics with angels mating/breeding so I thought this one might be right up your alley! Though these are pocket sized angels basically doing the same thing.
> 
> And, in case some of you didn't pick it up, humans think of these pocket sized angels as only being more intelligent animals that can talk but they still consider them to basically be animals and pets. 
> 
> It is because of this that when Dean was first captured, old enough to breed for fledglings, and kept with captured/captivity bred angels the humans at the place he was in bred him with other pocket sized angels during mating season with the intention to sell his fledglings (like places do where they breed certain animals to sell).
> 
> Thought I would address that in case someone was curious or missed it.


End file.
